


no options

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [25]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Keyword: Choose, M/M, Student Council President Kang Taehyun, Student Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Huening is annoying and Taehyun doesn't like him.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Kudos: 50





	no options

Huening strides forward, his expression tight like he's in a middle of an important mission. But it’s nothing of the sort as he walks straight up to Taehyun, shuts off his laptop and crosses his arms. Annoyed, Taehyun faces him with a scowl, rolling his sleeves up for good measure. As soon as he sees his bulding biceps, Huening tries to placate his anger by smiling that adorable smile of his.

“What do you want?” he asks with a deadly glare.

Huening tilts his head, his gaze steady and questioning. “Yes or no, Hyunie?”

The older boy stares at him. Then, with a less than a gentle pinch on Huening’s cheek, he turns on his heel and walks away. "Don't disturb me again."

Huening holds the reddening spot on his cheek, smiling. It’s a rueful little smile as he looks after the glowering figure of Taehyun. It wouldn't be that simple to drive him away. He gets back up, brushing off his pants and follows Taehyun to his room. As soon as they arrive, Huening is lying on his back, arms behind his head on the bed, talking incessantly. Taehyun appears to be ignoring him, his eyes on the screen of his laptop. The luminous green text doesn't move. His hands rest lightly on the keyboard, pausing in their work.

For a while it’s silent. Taehyun looks at his bed only to find Huening hugging his pillow while mumbling gibberish under his sleep. He fights a fond smile before it can take over his lips. These feelings… these weaknesses; they are intolerable, to be eliminated. Nothing should stand in the way of his perfect life. Taehyun slowly reaches out to touch before freezing indecisively, his calloused palm hovering above the coil of chestnut.

“Are you finished?”

The hand draws back as though it had been burned. Taehyun blinks and sees Huening watching him sleepily, his hair sticking all over the place. He looks adorable, just like a baby with his puffy cheeks and droopy eyes but that makes him even angrier, _frustrated_. After a while, Taehyun glares at him.

"What?

“Huh?”

“What are you doing?"

"I’m… watching you?" Huening blinks innocently before breaking into a smile. "It's one my favorite hobbies."

"Why?" Taehyun repeats gazing at him intensely. "What do you _want_ from me?"

Huening seems on the verge of a cheerful quip, but sobers at the seriousness in Taehyun's eyes. "Because, you idiot, I love you."

Taehyun is stunned. For a second, he’s lost as what to say. He stares into his eyes, his expression hardening as he says; "I don't love you."

Huening claps a hand to his heart and tumbles backward onto the bed. "Oh, you wound me!" He peers at Taehyun from under his bangs, all seriousness again. "If you think I'm just going to run away, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. I'm patient enough to wait, Taehyun. Just tell me, are you willing to try?"

Taehyun stares at him.

_Yes or no?_


End file.
